company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodtimes Home Entertainment Warning Screen
1st Warning (1984-1989) Warner Home Video (Warning 3).jpg Goodtimes Warning B.jpg Warning A: Same as the 1981-2004 Warner Home Video warning. Warning B: On a black background we see the white text with drop shadow: This compilation is under exclusive license to GOODTIMES HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: Depends on the following: Warning A: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. Warning B: None. 2nd Warning (1984-1989) GW307H223.jpg GW303H226.jpg GW305H225.jpg Warning: Same as the 1977-1984, 1987, 1989, 1995 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning, except the background is brighter. Trivia: This warning is shown in the Video Pirates segment of the 1987 Universal anthology comedy Amazon Women on the Moon. In the segment, a group of pirates who like to illegally bootleg VHS tapes (the leader is played by William Marshall) find a treasure trove of VHS tapes and laserdiscs. One of them puts one into a VCR, and it displays this warning. He then sarcastically says "Ooooh, I'm so scared!", and he and his crew break into laughter. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was an alternative warning screen for Goodtimes Home Video. Seen on some titles such as Silent Rage. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning (Universal) (1984-1999, 2000-2005) Ushe warning screen 02.png Ushe warning screen 04.jpg Goodtimesbenji.jpg Warning: Same as the Universal warning of the period. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on certain GoodTimes releases from both eras, Benji's Very Own Christmas Story among them. Scare Factor: 3rd Warning: Medium, the word "WARNING" is an eyesore to look at. 4th Warning: None. 4th Warning (RCA/Columbia) (1984-1989) Sphe_warning_screen_3.jpg Sphe_warning_screen.jpg Sphe_warning_screen_9.jpg Sphe_warning_screen_5.jpg Warning: Same as the RCA/Columbia warning screen of the given period. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: On the first screen, it looks like it was taped off an old TV, and the warning looks lit up by an old and worn out light bulb. The second screen's animation and graphics looks very 1970s Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: Depends on the following 1st Warning A: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. 1st Warning B: Minimal. 3rd Warning A: Low. 3rd Warning B: None. 5th Warning (Deal-a-Meal) (1985-1995) Deal-a-Meal_Warning_Screen.jpg Deal-a-Meal Warning Screen 2.png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 4).png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 5).png Warning: Same as the Deal-a-Meal warning screen of the given period. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: 1st Warning: Medium to high for people who aren't expecting it, obviously due to the unsuitable subject matter, but this is one of the more creative warning screens out there! 2nd Warning: Low to high, because of the gavel sounds and unsuitable subject matter, of course. But this is just as creative as the first warning, possibly even more so! It's probably one of the best FBI warning screens ever made on this very Earth. 3rd Warning: Minimal. 4th and 5th Warning: None. 6th Warning (HBO eras) (1986-1989) Thorn-EMI-HBO-Cannon_Video.jpg Warning: Same as the 1985-1988 Aries Video and 1988-1993 HBO Video warnings. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the Aries and HBO warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by HBO Video. Scare Factor: *Warning 1: Low. *Warning 2: Minimal. 7th Warning (1988-1999) Goodtimes Warning Screen (1990.jpg Goodtimes Warning Screen 1990's.jpg Warning: It's almost the same as the 1987-2007 Sony Music Entertainment/Sony Wonder Warning Screen, except the background is not in gradient, the text reads "FBI WARNING" and different warning text. Variant: On earlier releases, "FBI" is larger than usual. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen on Goodtimes releases of the era. It was also seen on an early 1990s reprint of the 1988 VHS of Neighbors. 8th Warning (Platinum Series eras) (1991-1997) Warning: On a green background, we see the white italic warning text FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by HBO Video. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Warning (1997-2005, 2007-2009) GoodTimes Warning (1997).jpg GoodTimes Warning (1997 variant).jpeg Goodtimesfrontpage.jpg Warning: On a black background, we see a red bar with the words "FBI WARNING" and white warning text below. Variants: *On GoodTimes DVDs from 1997-99, the background and text colors are swapped, and the background is a wallpaper of GoodTimes logos. *In 2001, "FBI WARNING" is larger than usual. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes, GT Media and Gaiam releases of the eras. Scare Factor: Low. 10th Warning (1998-1999) Warning: Same as the 1998-2009 Rhino Home Video warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1998-2009 Rhino Home Video music. Availability: This was an alternative warning screen for Goodtimes Home Video. Scare Factor: Low. The dramatics may get to some, but most might find it rather funny. Category:Warning Screens